Sweeter Then Revenge
by Ookami Spirit Hishana
Summary: (A/U) San/Inu Seperated by an overwhelming hate for one another, brought together by a common goal, they must work together to be successful. This means no killing one another, and no falling in love.
1. Accidental Meetings

Sweeter Than Revenge 

  


Chapter One: Fight for Miroku

  


Disclaimer: Oh the pain and anguish! I don't own Inuyasha! *wailing in background* Neither do I!

  


A/N: Hello everyone! Sadly, I, Celtic*Lady*Knight, will not be able to continue this fic but, you are all in luck, for I leave it in the very capable hands of Youkai of the Flame Hishu! So, sayonara to all of the readers of this fic! I turn you fully over to Hishu!

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

Accident Meetings

"Sango, can I talk to you?" Kagome Higurashi glanced uneasily up at the older girl 

  


standing in front of her,

  


"Sure," Sango Hishimi smiled at her best friend. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck 

  


nervously and refused to meet Sango's eyes,

  


"Well, uh, you see, you know how you and Miroku have been dating for awhile?" 

  


Kagome forced out a nervous chuckle

  


"Yes," Sango said uncertainly. She had been dating the perverted boy for one year, since 

  


freshman year.

  


"It's rather a funny situation if you really think about it," Kagome took a small step 

  


backwards, "Uh, well, me and Miroku were studying together, and, well, um, we sorta, 

  


uh………never mind, it's stupid, forget I said anything," Kagome turned to go. Sango 

  


grabbed her arm,

  


"No Kagome, you can tell me," Though she was smiling, Kagome could see the 

  


fierceness in Sango's eyes

  


"Uh, well, wekindkissedandIthinkwebothmighthavelikedit," Kagome said in a rush 

  


before breaking free of Sango's tightening grip and bolting away. Sango growled low in 

  


her throat and whirled around only to come face to face with Hojo.

  


"Hi Sango! Was that Kagome?" he asked cheerfully. Sango growled,

  


"I don't know any Kagome's,"

  


"But she's your best friend," Hojo continued to smile

  


"I said I DON'T HAVE A BACKSTABBING FRIENDS!" She had one thought on her 

  


mind, find and kill her EX- boyfriend. And it just so happened that someone (Hojo) was 

  


standing in her way. (A/N: Uh oh for Hojo! *Hishu laughs menacingly*) She balled her 

  


hand into a fist and slammed it into Hojo's still smiling face. She then stepped on his 

  


stomach and other unmentionable areas before setting out to find Miroku.

  


*~*~*

Elsewhere

  


Miroku let out a high pitched 'Eep!' that sounded surprisingly like that of a girl and 

  


turned and ran for his life. Behind him, a snarling boy with flowing white hair was 

  


giving chase, screaming curses and death threats at the top of his lungs, "Get your 

  


fucking ass back here right now you perverted bastard! You're gonna die!"

  


"Yeah, now I really wanna stop," Miroku yelled over his shoulder, taking a sharp turn 

  


into the courtyard only to trip over an unconscious boy who he soon realized was Hojo. 

  


Miroku tried to scramble to his feet but a hand grabbed the back of his neck and hauled 

  


him upright. He was preparing to kick his harasser when he noticed Sango coming 

  


towards them, looking pissed. 

  


"Hey, get your hands off of him!" she shouted

  


"Sango, my love!" he said with obvious relief

  


"If anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be ME!"

  


"What?" Miroku's face paled

  


"And who are you, bitch?" The white haired boy demanded, not loosening his grip

  


"The person who's going to kill HIM!" she pointed menacingly at Miroku

  


"Get in line, wench! You know what he did to me? He fucking GROPED me!" the boy 

  


shook Miroku

  


"I thought he was girl! Honest Sango!" Miroku pleaded, realizing as soon as those words 

  


left his mouth, that it was the completely wrong thing to say. Luckily for him, all of 

  


Sango's attention had been averted to the boy holding him off the ground,

  


"I don't care! He kissed my best friend! He must pay!" Sango shoved the boy, causing 

  


him to drop Miroku. The boy jumped up and began screaming at Sango, which, in turn, 

  


caused her to scream right back. While they were so immersed in their 'conversation', 

  


Miroku took the opportunity to crawl away, unnoticed, kicking Hojo in the process. 

  


When they finally realized their prey had gotten away, they began blaming each other. 

  


"If you had just let me kill him like I had wanted to, he wouldn't have gotten away!" 

  


Sango screamed

  


"Well if you hadn't made me drop him, I could have killed him by now!" the boy 

  


retorted. Sango made a fist and was preparing to strike him when a high pitched voice 

  


broke through their conversation,

  


"You two stop right there! I will have no more of your pathetic fighting in these 

  


hallways! I would expect better of you, Sango, and you, Inuyasha, being new, should not 

  


go out of your way to get expelled your first day! Go to the office!" they turned to see the 

  


vice principal, Jaken (no one called him anything else) standing behind them. They shot 

  


each other loathsome looks before obeying the toad like man, both entertaining thoughts 

  


of the many ways they could kill Miroku, all slowly, and ALL extremely excruciating.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Sadly Celtic*Kokoro*knight will no longer help me write this fic. So hopefully it will be just as good as it would be with both of the authors


	2. Uneasy Truces

I am such a bad author for making such dedicated reviewers wait for about 2 months. No? Okay so the sucking up doesn't work anyway I have school, life and writers block to deal with (this is what I like to call procrastinating from homework that has to be done by tomorrow)

  


don't own inuyasha never have never will... I just like injuring the characters (a certain Hobo...Hojo comes to mind^_^)

  


Chapter 2 (finally)

Uneasy Truces

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Sango glanced at the clock, then at Jaken, then at Inuyasha. A plan coming to her mind. Jaken 

  


had been asleep for about a half an hour and Inuyasha was writing on him, needless to say that he 

  


taped Jaken to the chair, gagged him, then started to draw on him (Jaken is a heavy sleeper). 

  


Sango silently got up out of her seat and went to the door. She started to open it when a hand 

  


slammed down on the door. She whirled around to see who would dare block her from escaping, 

  


it was Inuyasha. 

  


"Where do you think you are going, wench?" He said in an angry and loud voice.

  


"Where the hell does it look like, I am going to kill my EX-boyfriend!" Sango retorted with a 

  


look of annoyance planted on her face. 

  


"HELL NO, IF I AM STUCK IN THIS HELL HOLE THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE STUCK 

  


WITH ME!" Inuyasha screamed at her. They heard a muffled cry as Jaken came awake. They 

  


both glanced at him then uneasily at the door that lead to a now occupied room. A teacher started 

  


to open the door to see what the screaming was all about. Sango and Inuyasha threw the door to 

  


the classroom open and bolted through the hallway. 

  


"Do you know where the fuck we are going?" Inuyasha screamed at Sango

  


"Just shut up and follow me!" Sango took a sharp left turn, leaving Inuyasha to almost ram into 

  


some lockers. 

  


***

  


Two breathless figures walked through the parking lot of the school. 

  


"Damn, I didn't know teachers could be that fast." Sango leaned against her car, panting for 

  


breath. The only response was the heavy breathing of Inuyasha. 

  


"Go out for the track team." She said, slowly regaining her breath. 

  


"HELL NO! My half-brother is already on it!" Inuyasha glared at her. She simply shrugged and 

  


decided to change the subject, 

  


"You do know if we want to catch the pervert we will have to work together." She turned to see 

  


him.

  


"Feh, what makes you think I can't do it on my own?" Inuyasha asked tersely. Sango just shook 

  


her head. 

  


"He has gotten away from worse situations without a scratch, you may rely on brute strength but 

  


Miroku uses his brains when he gets in these situations." She stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. 

  


Inuyasha gave a sigh and mumbled something about hating working with other people. 

  


"Where are we going to meet to come up with plans to catch the bastard?" He asked, leaning on 

  


her car. 

  


"Where do you live?" Sango asked, "We can meet at each others houses."

  


"Drive me there and you will know." Inuyasha knew how to get a free ride that didn't include 

  


older, evil half-brothers. 

  


***

  


Sango knew her dad would yell at her for being in detention. She braced herself as she walked in 

  


the door, but no angry shouting came. Kohaku came into the room and looked at her with a smug 

  


grin planted on his face

  
  


"You are so lucky I picked up the phone when your school called." He said in between coughs. 

  


"Thanks Kohaku, now what do you want?" Sango threw her bag on the couch. 

  


"You and me, one on one in a video game. My choice." he started to walk to the den. Sango gave 

  


a mock sigh and followed her brother. She loved going against him in video games, but he 

  


normally won. Tomorrow she and Inuyasha would have to start devising a plan on how to get 

  


revenge on Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

so what do you think? Don't you love it when people procrastinate? I know I do~_^ gotta love doing it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, yes I will allow you to yell at me for not updating.


End file.
